Justice
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: "To you and I, pain and pleasure are not so different." As if to emphasize her point, the sorceress dug her claws slightly into Kayle's back, dragging them downwards and drawing a startled moan from her partner. They left red welts, but the sting was… More than a little pleasant. They were bound by so much more than blood. KaylexMorgana. My very first LoL fic.


Been playing this game for a while now, so I thought I'd do some shipping xD Enjoy flimsy plots (read their lore and you'll see that Riot's reasoning is just as flimsy), hot immortal women, and sweet justice.

**-Justice-**

Kayle was being summoned once again to the Fields of Justice, a tingling feeling spreading through her body from the top of her helmeted head to the bottoms of her booted feet as the magic gripped her, ripping her from her original world and into the one between worlds.

Runeterra. The Summoner's Rift.

The young woman sighed as she materialized in a flash of light, habitually turning to her left to buy her starting items—boots and health pots—from the shopkeeper located next to the summoner's pad.

She was shocked not only by the absence of a shop, the giant floating Nexus she was bound by her Summoner to protect from the enemy team, or the huge guard turrets that shot beams of energy to ward off Minions and Champions alike, but by the person who was there with her.

"Morgana…"

Where exactly was_ here_? The armor-clad warrior looked around from beneath her helmet, seeing only an open field of tall grass; a gentle breeze made the stalks whisper to each other and her wings, a crème colour tinged with gold, stretched out a bit to enjoy the sensation. Birds chirped from overhead in a sky tinged pink by the setting sun. They were standing beneath an immense tree, its boughs heavy with apples reaching for the heavens.

The other woman, a purple-haired goddess with like coloured wings, smirked. Her skin was an ashen shade, her eyes glowing violet with an unholy power. "Hello, sister."

They were mortal enemies—both here and in their own world. The sisters had fallen out centuries ago during the war that divided their race into two factions: the justice dealing angels of whom Kayle was the leader and the "fallen" angels like Morgana who believed that her so-called 'justice' was a very similar concept to 'tyranny'.

The Judicator's hand went immediately to the sword at her side and it burned bright with her _Righteous Fury _as she unsheathed the blade and held her hand, palm out to cast _Reckoning _in order to slow and damage the woman, but Morgana's _Black Shield _was faster, rendering her invulnerable to the spell and a _Dark Binding_ knocked Kayle backwards against the tree, pinning her there with limbs affixed firmly at her sides before she could even swing her blade. It fell to the ground with a '_clank_' and the flames flickered out.

Normally the spell would fade after a few seconds, but after an entire half a minute had passed with Kayle struggling futilely she realized that this would not be the case. "What sort of sorcery is this, Morgana?" she demanded, ceasing her struggle at the purplette's smug laughter.

"This, my dear, is proper justice," she purred, circling around to Kayle's side. She reached up and removed her sister's helm, revealing feminine features and a mane of luxurious blonde hair that belied the feature-concealing full body armor she insisted on wearing at all times. Dropping it to the earth with a dull '_thunk,' s_he raised a clawed hand and stroked the side of her sister's face; the blonde flinched away as though she had expected a blow.

"What are you…" The knight gasped as Morgana leaned in and nuzzled the curve of her jaw. "Th-that's sick!"

"'Sick'?" The Fallen Angel arched an eyebrow, drawing back a bit. "What exactly is sick about this, sister? I am showing you that there are no hard feelings between us." Her hand glowed purple with dark energies and she pressed it to the front of the Kayle's breastplate. "You've spent too much time with those human Summoners. They have made you like them…"

Her hand passed through the sheet of gold as though it wasn't a tangible object and Kayle felt the cool touch of Morgana's hand through the strips of cloth that bound her breasts. "Soft…"

The entirety of Kayle's armor went transparent as though the purplette's touch had stolen their very essence and clattered to the grassy ground, revealing the thin cloth coverings she wore beneath them and she felt heat rise in her cheeks. "Womanly…"

Morgana hooked a finger under Kayle's chin and tilted her head so that aquamarine orbs met glowing violet ones. "Subservient…"

Full lips twitched at the edges as The Fallen Angel fought a smile. "I like it."

Kayle said nothing, the heat in her face making her feel uncharacteristically nervous. She didn't like what Morgana was saying, but each purred syllable made her… _want _to listen. There was something hypnotic about that dark voice and it trapped the blonde better than even her _Soul Shackles _could.

She was so much more powerful than her little sister. She had just been taken by surprise. Right. It was now a matter of freeing herself so she could remind the traitorous Fallen Angel just who reigned supreme here.

Those defiant thoughts must have shone through in her gaze because Morgana's smile became downright devious. "You shall know your place, sister."

'_My place'? _

Morgana drew Kayle in, full painted lips hanging tantalizingly close to thin unpainted ones. They were opposites in every way except this one. The Fallen Angel knew that deep down her big sister was just as twisted as herself; she had conquered enough men in the past to know the heat of a hungry look or the weight of a lustful thought.

When her lips met Kayle's for the first time, primal hunger roared through the sorceress and her tongue snaked out, parting those pretty pink lips to taste the blonde's sweetness. She had been expecting the woman to bite her—resist in some small way before Morgana managed to subdue her completely—so she was pleasantly surprised when Kayle kissed back, using both teeth and tongue to her advantage.

Who knew the old stick-in-the-mud would be such a good kisser?!

Elfin ears caught the small, breathy gasp The Judicator released and that encouraged her to bury her hands in the older woman's silky hair and press herself up against her half-naked form. Warm bodies flush against one another, the sisters lost themselves in their own little world, separating only when the need for oxygen became too great.

"Oh…" Kayle exclaimed quietly, licking her lips absentmindedly. She could taste Morgana on them and the thought sent a shiver down her spine. There was more to her exclamation, but her frazzled mind couldn't manage to gather up the remaining bits. Something about the feel of The Fallen Angel's body against hers made her think things that were incredibly indecent—it didn't help that Morgana wore only a strapless brassier-esque top (there was no way it could possibly support her ample breasts without some sort of magic involved).

"Again," Morgana husked, clawed hands ghosting over the blonde's torso. They were still cold to the touch, but the contact sent heat pooling between her legs. Her entire body felt hot—especially her face—as the purplette leaned in and claimed her mouth again with bruising force, those cool hands spreading twin trails of fire across her collarbone and lower, stopping to undo the bandages that hid her womanly bits from view—

"Stop!" Kayle broke away, face seven shades of crimson. There was no way in hell—compared to Morgana's voluptuous frame, she was… The blonde shook her head at the niggling insecurity. "I would rather you didn't."

The dark sorceress tilted her head, curiosity replacing the usual confident smugness. When she didn't say anything or even remove her hands, the knight cleared her throat, uncertainty working through the haze that had clouded her mind. Finally, Morgana asked, "Why?"

"I…" the blonde's gaze dropped to the ground, unable to meet her sister's. Who was she kidding? _This_ was the one place they did not stand on equal ground—Morgana had always been a hit with both men and women alike thanks to her more-than adequate assets whereas Kayle had always been a wallflower, hiding herself in a suit of armor to protect her both from battle and scrutiny.

At least on the battlefield she had some hope of outdoing The Fallen Angel.

A single, frustrated tear filled the corner of Kayle's eye and she huffed, scowling at how ridiculous she was being. She missed the way Morgana's eyes widened before her hand glowed again and the bindings that held the knight dissolved, dropping the woman into a crouch on the grassy ground.

"You're free to go," Morgana said flatly. Her heart was beating so quickly—as though she had just had a close encounter with Baron Nashor. What was wrong with her? Normally the suffering of others was just how the sorceress got off, but the very thought of hurting her big sister…

She wanted to hug the woman and never let go.

Before she realized what she was doing, she was crouching down and offering Kayle—her mortal enemy!—a hand to help her up. At the blonde's stunned expression, she heaved a long-suffered sigh. "I won't harm you," she deadpanned. "Just leave this place."

"…" She saw Kayle's gaze flick to her sword. They would go back to fighting and everything would be just dandy. As they _should_ be, one might say.

Something soft brushed against her cheek and she started, realizing that she had been lost in thought for Kayle had stood up on her own, creamy wings spreading wide. She looked like something out of a fairy tale: a beautiful angel come to save the world from darkness.

Too bad Morgana was that darkness.

She still hadn't made a move for her weapon. "Sister?"

"There is more to you than meets the eye," Kayle murmured. "To show mercy when your opponent is at their weakest…"

The sorcerer bristled. "Make no mistake—"

"Morgana." Her eyes glinted with a fierceness that the sorceress had seen only once before as she glared down at her and her body responded in the most curious of ways.

"—I didn't mean to upset you," she finished lamely.

"You didn't…" It was said so quietly that Morgana nearly missed it.

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't upset me," Kayle repeated, louder. "I just… You're beautiful."

The admission made Morgana's jaw go slack slightly. "_Excuse me_?"

"Compared to you, I am ugly."

For a beat, The Fallen Angel grinned and gave a little laugh, as though she thought the other woman was pulling her leg. When Kayle only stared blankly off to the side, she snorted. "Surely you jest."

"Mm?"

Morgana sat up on her knees and gripped the blonde's hips, pushing her back gently so that her back was against the tree and clenching the waistband of her underwear in sharp teeth; she pulled them down while Kayle was caught off guard and nuzzled a thin strip of golden curls, smelling for the first time the musk of the older woman.

'_Intoxicating_.'

"You, my dear, are breathtaking," she said at last, actually a little breathless. She wanted to crawl between Kayle's legs and live there. Still, she dragged herself from the enticing little flower to kiss her way up the blonde's body, stopping only when she reached her torso. Once again, she began to undo the strips of cloth; this time she received no resistance and she rewarded the older woman with a sharp nip to her collarbone that quickly turned red.

"Morgana…" Kayle groaned, both admonishment and pleasure warring in her tone.

"Marking what is mine," The Fallen Angel informed her, scraping unusually pointed canines over the woman's pale skin. This brought a full on moan and goosebumps spread across Morgana's skin at the melodious sound. "I told you I would show you your place…"

"And where is that?" There was a playfully teasing note in her voice that Morgana had never thought she'd hear from the uptight war hero.

The barrier between her breasts and the sorceress's capable hands was removed and she kneaded them with a delighted purr until Kayle was moaning in earnest, arching her back to encourage more contact. "Why, beneath me of course," Morgana answered at last, flicking her tongue against a rosy bud. "Now that I have you, dear sister…" She reached around the blonde, grabbing onto her ass and pulling her flush against her while she nuzzled into the woman's throat, licking and kissing. "I won't let you go."

"_*Ah*…_" Kayle's eyes rolled back as The Fallen Angel bit down almost hard enough to draw blood, shivering in ecstasy. She moaned even louder when Morgana pulled her head back by her hair, baring more of her delicate throat.

Having this—this _goddess_—lord over her body like this made the knight's core go molten.

"You like that—why?" she crooned, already aware of the answer. The sisters were one and the same, after all—as were pain and pleasure. She tugged at the flaxen strands, sending little sparks of pain-pleasure shooting along the knight's spine. "Mm?"

"I… _Mm… _Don't know…"

"Could it be that you and I are not so different?" Morgana chuckled, swirling her tongue soothingly over the purpling bruise she had just left.

"How do _*whimper*_ you mean?"

"To you and I, pain and pleasure are not so different." As if to emphasize her point, the sorceress dug her claws slightly into Kayle's back, dragging them downwards and drawing a startled moan from her partner. They left red welts, but the sting was… More than a little pleasant.

They were bound by so much more than blood.

Morgana's wings unfurled, sending a flurry of purple feathers raining to the ground and causing it to bubble poisonously, stripping it of its life—_Tormented Soil. _She frowned down at her feet for a moment before sighing and lifting Kayle up, bridal style. Before the blonde could even ask what she was planning, The Fallen Angel flapped hard, lifting them into the sky.

As the wind hurtled past, Kayle took a moment to study the features of her younger sister, her own wings wrapped close both to shield her nakedness from view. Though the sorceress could be intimidating, there was an unearthly beauty to her face when it wasn't warped into a snarl mid-battle. The bridge of her nose was covered with light freckles, the blonde realized after close scrutiny; she leaned in without thinking and kissed it and Morgana growled, the sound rumbling in her chest. "Stop being so goddamned cute."

'_Cute'_? No one had called her cute before… She kind of liked it from Morgana.

At last, they alighted in what appeared to be a barren plain. The purplette's eyes flared brilliantly with energy and the sky around them warped like a mirage, twisting and flexing to reveal a cozy little cottage. "This is my home now," Morgana explained at the blonde's curious look.

"Now"—the word immediately filled the knight with guilt.

"I'm sor—"

"Save your breath," she grunted. "I wouldn't want to return to that place anyway. Your kind are arrogant, misguided fools." In fact, the only reason Morgana would ever think to return to that accursed place again would be to see her big sister—not that she would admit that aloud.

The sorceress kicked the door open and stepped into the dim interior, kicking it shut behind her. The hands she had curled under Kayle's (surprisingly light) form glowed and candles flickered to life around the edges of a beautiful bed carved from mahogany.

'_Oh wow.' _It was a scene fit for a princess and Kayle felt more than a little overwhelmed. She calmed when Morgana pressed a kiss to the side of her head…

…Moments later, however, she was being tossed unceremoniously onto the down sheets and Morgana's body was over hers, arms braced on either side of the blonde's head, dominating in its presence alone.

"Where were we?" That dark husk was unbelievably sexy.

No answer was required. The purplette immediately slid down Kayle's body and nudged her legs open, agile tongue applying its talents to the little bundle of nerves and The Judicator whimpered in response, hips bucking to draw out the teasing, darting touch.

"_Morg_," she begged after a full minute of this sweet torture.

The sorceress complied, carefully sliding a single clawed finger inside of the blonde, eyes widening at the wetness that was practically dripping out.

She couldn't very well leave her big sister in such a state.

Morgana flipped her sister onto her stomach, leaning back quickly as she was nearly clipped by a crème coloured wing, and smacked her once on her shapely ass, grunting, "Hips up."

After a moment's hesitation, Kayle complied, lifting her backside up and bracing herself on her forearms; she turned to look at Morgana over her shoulder as if for approval, her cheeks tinged pink, and The Fallen Angel lost it, burying three fingers inside of the blonde's hot, wanting snatch and forcing a moan out of the older woman that bordered on a scream.

"So…" Thrust. "Cute…" Thrust. She got even cuter still with the way she was arching her back,—the scratch marks burned a dull red and the sorceress smirked triumphantly at them— silently asking for more, her fists clenching the bed sheets. Who was Morgana to turn her down? She gave Kayle exactly what she wanted, thrusting her fingers in as far as they would go each time, curling them slightly at the ends to reach a spot that would make the woman see stars.

The Judicator's right hand glowed as though she was casting _Reckoning_ and she gave one last high-pitched scream as she came hard, the walls of her feminine channel gripping Morgana's fingers like a vice grip. She fell limply to the bed, face first, her wings trembling as they fell flat to blanket her.

"I would have taken you from the front, but this is my favorite position so I thought you'd enjoy it as well," the purplette said conversationally. No response.

Morgana chuckled and glanced over to the doorway: Kayle's trusty sword had materialized there—likely as a result of her losing it earlier. That was interesting.

"Sister?" The Fallen Angel shifted, prodding the blonde's shoulders until, finally, she gave a sign of life and flopped gracelessly onto her back. "Are you alright?" Curse the actual concern that managed to worm its way into her voice! "I didn't harm you, did I?"

Kayle's cerulean gaze was glazed. "No."

Morgana gasped as she was pulled in by unnaturally strong arms and flipped onto her back to be kissed passionately by a very satisfied dealer of justice. She was purring by the time Kayle pulled away to press kisses along the curve of her jaw, sharp little nips punctuating her path every now and again for that delicious bit of pain.

That wondrous bra (Kayle really would have to ask just how Morgana had gotten it to support her later) was ripped off and cast aside to reveal mounds of ashen flesh, dusky nipples pebbled into peaks with arousal. "It's like a Nami ult under here," Morgana complained, crossing her legs.

The Judicator chuckled, but would not be swayed from her current target. She drew one of the dusky buds between her teeth and applied a slight pressure, tugging; the purplette cooed appreciatively, burying clawed hands in blonde hair. She didn't seem to mind an increase in pressure, in fact she seemed to enjoy it for she moaned low in her throat, fingers flexing. She didn't have claws, but she dragged the blunted edges of her fingernails down Morgana's torso, loving the way the purplette arched responsively to meet her touch.

For her part, Morgana was _aching_. She had never been very good at waiting for what she wanted and Kayle's slow exploration of her body was driving her to madness. "_Sister_," she snapped, hips rolling as Kayle pressed a thigh up against the apex of her thighs through her skirt. The command lost all its bite with the lustful waver that slipped in.

"Patience," the blonde murmured, hiking up the knee-length ragged skirt. She shouldn't have been surprised by the younger woman's lack of underwear, but she was; however, the fact that she was completely bare down there was what really caught Kayle's attention. The Judicator ran an exploratory finger up and down the length of the purplette's slit, gathering wetness on her fingertip and making _Morgana_ of all people actually whimper.

She raised the glistening fingertip to her mouth and licked it experimentally, unconsciously releasing a happy little moan as she enjoyed the flavor and wrapped her lips around her finger to savor it.

So innocent, yet so perfectly sexy.

Morgana's growling returned tenfold. "You're doing that to spite me." She grabbed the blonde's hand and shoved it between her legs, spreading her thighs wide in an invitation.

God she was beautiful—those glowing eyes burning with lust, ashen skin flushed a pretty pink in the candlelight.

This time the knight acquiesced, sliding her fingers shallowly into wet warmth and slicking the slippery substance over the woman's clit; drawing little circles around the nub drew a hiss from Morgana who was far too sensitive to be teased. She drummed her finger top against the bundle of nerves and Morgana's hands shot back to her wrist, this time pushing her away. "_Ah_… Cut it out!"

She squealed and tried to wriggle away as Kayle's touch became faster, quick circular motions effectively sending The Fallen Angel into sensory overload. An orgasm built with the force of a tsunami and the purplette teetered on the brink of it; pleasure-borderline-agony assailed her senses and she hissed like a snake, muscles going taut as electric pleasure bolted from neuron to neuron. The tsunami reached its peak and Morgana fell over the edge, screaming, "_Kayle…!_" her claws digging into the blonde's wrist as she tried desperately to ground herself against the onslaught that was a clitoral orgasm.

For a long moment, the purplette just lay there, limbs akimbo, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. That had been… Torture.

That had been the first time she had heard Morgana use her name in years. And hearing it in such a way… Kayle smirked slightly, sliding her fingers downwards, positioning them at Morgana's entrance. "We aren't finished."

"Wait—"

Gods above… It had been too long since Morgana had been filled to the brim and Kayle's fingers did just that, twisting and curling against her walls in a way that made the purplette cry out, back arching, eyes rolling back in her head. Her hips pumped of their own volition, speeding up the tempo to wring as much pleasure as she could from those deeply thrusting fingers. She felt a second orgasm rear its head in the aftermath of the first, her already battered pleasure receptors taking a second dose of ecstasy and sending it to every region of her body in a wave of heat and exhaustion.

The sorceress went limp, a warm muzzy feeling setting over her form. She felt completely satiated for the first time in a while; every other partner had fallen short, or so it had felt. This time, however, her energy was completely depleted and she wanted very much to curl up with her lover in the afterglow—

Whoa, whoa. _Lover?!_

Since when did she think of anyone as her lover? The purplette had taken many partners in her time, all of which had been a means to an end—a way to satisfy her carnal desires .

But this was Kayle… Kayle was special.

Kayle meant something to her.

The blonde pulled her close, nuzzling into the hollow of Morgana's throat. "May I stay here for the night?"

"… Mhmm."

She knew that, tomorrow on the Fields of Justice, they would go back to being mortal enemies. But, for now…

The purplette reached out for her sister, wrapping her in her arms and holding on tight.

_'It's just us.'_

**-Fin-**

Let me know what you think in the little box below :3


End file.
